


Anything Can Happen When You Take A Chance

by jaded_of_mara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, i started it in november and finished it today but its still really short, this is really late im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco's really hoping his production turns out well, because the stakes are too high for him to fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Can Happen When You Take A Chance

“Okay, your mike is all set up now. Mr. Wells should be happy with this. Well for now, anyways,” Cisco said, adjusting some wires on the box.

“Hey Cisco, you’re, like, really good at this. Why are you only Hartley’s assistant?” Barry asked.

“Cause Mr. Wells is a dick and Hartley’s a dick and together they’re like, dick squared. Did you know his own daughter got a better role than you did? His daughter. Conflict of interest much?”

“Yeah, I should have gone out for the play instead of the musical. But then Joe- I mean, Mr. West would get accused of a conflict of interest there.” Barry shrugged.

“Yeah, but then you could work with Iris and Linda and Eddie and Patty. I mean here, it’s pretty much dick central.”

“Hey. I’ve got Caitlin. And you.” Cisco almost blushed at this, but kept his cool.

“Mr. Allen! Mr. Ramon! Are you about done in there?” Mr. Wells yelled from onstage.

“Oh shit, I’ve got to go rig up Lisa’s mike. Talk to you later. Break a leg!” Cisco said, running off.

“It’s only dress rehearsal, dude.” Barry yelled after him.

 

“Share your music,” Caitlin said as she slid into the seat next to him, yanking an earbud out of his ear.

“Dude, what the fuck, man! I was listening to my jams, but then you just had to go in and just take my music away from me, do you know how that feels?”

“What embarrassing thing are you listening to now?”

“Mostly just Alvin and the Chipmunks slowed down.” Suddenly, Barry’s voice came over the earbuds. “ _How they flatter themselves, I’ve never shown much interest in this group. I admit I’m quite a glutton, but this vetted form of mutton wouldn't even make a palatable soup!_ ” At this, Cisco yanked the earbuds out, causing the song to blast all across the classroom. He got a few odd looks before managing to turn it off. Finally, the bell rang, and Mr. Stein started the lecture.

Caitlin passed him a note: _I know who you like._

_I’m ignoring this_ , he wrote back.

_It’s Barry Allen_ , she responded.

_Please stop._

_I’m texting Ronnie as we speak._ Ronnie, the TA and Caitlin’s boyfriend, looked up and waved.

_**aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA**_ he scribbled on the page.

 

“You have a crush on an actor? You know that violates every rule we hold dear! What do we always say?” Hartley Rathaway angrily demanded.

“‘Without us they’d be nothing; without them we’d be everything’, I know, but come on. The cast isn’t that bad. You’re overreacting.”

“You don't know anything. You werent here for Much Ado About Nothing. People were literally murdered for trying to ban Mr. Benedick from being in the dressing room when he didn’t have to change.”

“I wasn’t here for that, so I guess the rules don’t apply to me.”

“Well, they don’t, but it’s still about common courtesy to your fellow crew members. If you ever get further than pining and staring at his ass, they’ll be so mad.”

“What, like you aren't already?”

“Cisco, you gotta look at me when you talk. I can't read your lips otherwise.”

Cisco turned to face him. “I was just saying you already seem mad.”

“I'm not mad yet. I'm just saying that you need to fear the wrath of Bette and Brie.”

 

“Alright, everybody, it's industry night. You know what that means,” Mr Wells announced from the stage.

“Cisco, this is my first musical. What does that mean?” Caitlin whispered to him.

“Oh, basically, it's a dress rehearsal that people are allowed to watch if they're busy during actual performances,” he replied. “Shit, I have to go get everyone mic'd up. Good luck, don't mess anything up!”

 

“Hey, Barry. The opening’s about to start up. You ready?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah, sure. There's just… something I need to do for good luck.”

“Really? What's that?”

Barry turned bright red. “Umm…”

Suddenly, he darted in and kissed Cisco.

Before he could react, Barry ran onstage for his cue. He sounded flawless.

“Cisco!” Hartley angrily whispered. “We are having _words._ ”

“Worth it.” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry and Cisco are both sophomores, Caitlin, Hartley, and Ronnie are all juniors. Wells teaches APUSH and AP Gov, Joe teaches AP Lang and Comp. 
> 
> Experiences drawn from this fall's production of Much Ado About Nothing, which included a lingerie scene and a fergie song, and was generally a disaster.
> 
> Title from The Start of Something New from High School Musical.


End file.
